


One Constant

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: One ConstantAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: TWord Count/Parameters: 1321 wordsPrompt: When he closes his eyes, he's taken to another time, another place. Everything is different, but one thing remains the same.1) Regency AU-OR-2) No-Voldemort-OR- 3) Slytherin!Harry - Minimum: 439 words - Maximum: 1394 words.Summary: Harry is confused when he wakes up in a Slytherin bed one morning. But he makes an important discovery.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm only borrowing them.





	One Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to [Ari_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7) for betaing this ❤️

Harry blinked and looked around. He was sure when he’d laid down last night he’d been in his own bed in his own dormitory, but this… this was definitely _not_ the Gryffindor dormitories. He could tell that even without his glasses. 

Sitting up, he reached to his right and was surprised to find that there was no bedside table. Frowning he looked round and spotted his table on the other side of his bed. Picking his glasses up and perching them on his nose, he frowned again. He didn’t remember there being so much green surrounding his bed. 

“Potter! You’re going to miss breakfast!”

Harry’s eyes widened. He recognised that voice and it certainly wasn’t any of his house mates. 

Sliding out of bed, he was relieved to see that he was still wearing his own pyjamas. He cautiously poked his head through the opening in the hangings round the bed, only to come face to face with Malfoy. The blond was looking back at him, an unimpressed expression on his face. 

“You aren’t even dressed! What are you doing in there?” Malfoy demanded. 

“What am I doing in _here_ , more like?!” Harry replied, bristling slightly as he gestured to the room. 

“What _are_ you talking about?” Malfoy scoffed. “That’s been your bed since first year! Did that bludger knock you silly yesterday or something?”

“Bludger?” Harry said in confusion, his irritation draining away. “Malfoy, seriously, what’s going on?”

“You really don’t remember?” Malfoy asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Harry. 

Harry shook his head. “No…”

“We played Gryffindor yesterday and one of the Weasleys hit you in the back of the head with a bludger,” Malfoy said slowly. “You were in the Hospital Wing until late last night.”

Harry blinked. Malfoy had said _we_. But how could that be when he distinctly remembered being sorted into Gryffindor? “Did we, er, did we win?”

“Are you kidding? You’re our Seeker. We couldn’t win with you in the Hospital Wing!” Malfoy exclaimed. “The Gryffindor Seeker caught the snitch just after the match restarted.”

Harry’s mind whirled with what he was being told. Malfoy seemed different somehow. Friendlier. “So, what classes do we have this morning?”

“Same as always,” Malfoy shrugged. “Double Potions followed by Divination. Unless… you want to skive off?” he said, eyes shining. 

“Skive off double Potions?! Are _you_ kidding?” Harry asked, quite forgetting that Malfoy wasn’t really one of his best friends. 

“You know Snape won’t question it if you say you’re concussed or something,” Malfoy said. “And he’d let me off to keep an eye on you.”

“He… would?” Harry wondered, regarding Malfoy carefully. “Have we done it before?”

“We’ve done lots of things before, Potter,” Malfoy said with a grin. “Lots of things that Snape would _definitely not_ approve of. You are a bad influence on me.”

Harry snorted. “I doubt that,” he muttered. He wondered if he’d gone as red as he felt. For all he’d had somewhat of an obsession with Malfoy since first year, he wondered if the way Malfoy was speaking meant he felt the same. 

“Well, no, we’re probably bad influences on each other,” Malfoy conceded, shrugging again. “But I quite enjoy it.”

“Oh, er, really?” Harry stammered, knowing he was definitely red now. 

Malfoy nodded. “I have to say though Potter, I’m a little bit upset that your memory has been affected by that bludger.”

“Why don’t you, er, help me remember?” Harry asked boldly. He thought he might as well take a chance that he wouldn’t normally get. 

Malfoy gave a wolfish grin and advanced on Harry, pushing him backwards and drawing the hangings again.

***

Harry awoke the next morning and immediately reached for his glasses. Looking around and seeing the familiar red of the Gryffindor dormitory, he felt a mix of disappointment and relief settle in his stomach.

Flopping back against his pillow, his mind drifted to the previous day. He hadn’t seen much other than the inside of the hangings surrounding his Slytherin bed, not that he was complaining. It had been a rather enjoyable day, he mused, even if he and Malfoy had got up to things that would definitely not be recommended for someone recovering from a concussion. 

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed. He’d enjoyed the odd day, but he couldn’t deny that it had made his usual life a bit more complicated. He wondered if Malfoy had ever experienced anything as bizarre as he had. He also wondered if the… dream Malfoy? Alternate reality Malfoy?... whatever it was, he wondered if it reflected real life Malfoy accurately.

He knew his own thoughts were clearly reflected in the other reality, given what he and Malfoy had got up to. It was this knowledge that made him decide that he wanted to confront Malfoy before breakfast. 

With this in mind, Harry jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Ron was, mercifully, still snoring in his bed, which made leaving the dormitory easier. As he headed downstairs into the common room, he hoped Hermione wouldn’t already be up. 

Thankfully, there was no-one in sight when Harry arrived in the common room and he was able to slip through the portrait hole undetected. He made his way to the Great Hall, planning on waiting for Malfoy somewhere outside. He didn’t think the blond would appreciate a Gryffindor trying to talk to him in the Great Hall. 

Finding an alcove that was near the entrance to the Hall, Harry leant against the wall to wait. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as when he looked up, he spotted Malfoy stalking down the corridor. Strangely, the Slytherin was unaccompanied. 

Frowning, Harry pushed himself away from the wall. “Malfoy.” 

Malfoy stopped in his tracks, surprised at being addressed by anyone at this time of morning. “What do you want, Potter?”

“I need a word,” Harry said, motioning to the alcove. 

Malfoy snorted. “Forgive me, but I’m not about to step in _there_ with _you_.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously? What, you think I’m going to attack you or something?” 

“Well why wouldn’t you?” Malfoy asked, folding his arms. “We’re not exactly friends now, are we?” 

Harry sighed. “No, but really, I’m not going to attack you. I just… need to ask you something.” 

Malfoy hesitated a few seconds before heaving a dramatic sigh. “Alright, Potter. You’ve got five minutes.” 

Harry followed Malfoy into the alcove, pulling the curtain across behind him. When he turned to face Malfoy, he found the blond staring at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Anyone would think you were trying to get me alone, Potter.” 

“Oh, shut it. Listen, do you ever have… dreams that seem far too real?” Harry asked, realising that he should have planned how to ask his question. 

“Are you kidding me? You want to talk about _dreams_?” Malfoy exclaimed incredulously. 

“Just answer the question!” Harry snapped. 

Malfoy frowned. “Well… I suppose, there was one but it was years ago. Why are you so keen to know?” 

Harry frowned too. “Last night… no, the night before, I had this... dream that I was in Slytherin and you and I were… involved. _Romantically_.” 

Malfoy stared at Harry, his cheeks heating up. “Please tell me you’re joking,” he said eventually. 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry. It was just… it felt real. I needed to… well, see how you felt I suppose.” 

Malfoy stared at Harry again, mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

“Well… I suppose that answers my question…” Harry muttered, moving to leave the alcove. 

As he reached for the curtain, Harry’s arm was suddenly gripped by Malfoy. Harry turned to tell the other boy to release him but no words left his mouth. As he turned, he was surprised by Malfoy’s lips crashing against his own in a fierce kiss. 

Hmm, Harry thought. Apparently his feelings for Malfoy were constant, no matter what the reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ❤️


End file.
